


Fare Ye Well

by izukillme



Series: I Take Pride In What I Am 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Mirajane has a gift for her lover before Ultear leaves on her voyage.
Relationships: Ultear Milkovich/Mirajane Strauss
Series: I Take Pride In What I Am 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Fare Ye Well

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Gift.

She’s about ready to leave when the soft, lilting voice calls to her. It’s as familiar as day, a voice which she’s memorised, etching it into the deepest parts of her being. She has carved its screams of pleasure into her heart and its gently whispered proclamations of love into her soul.

Ultear turns around, a smile budding on her lips as she sees Mirajane in all her glory. The other woman is dressed simply, like always, but it only serves to enhance her pure beauty. Mirajane smiles back, bright and sweet. Ultear’s heart flutters in her throat like she’s an infatuated child, but she keeps herself relatively cool-faced and manages to say calmly, “What is it, love?”

“I wanted to give you this.” Mirajane says softly, stepping forward. She raises her hand, in it a slim package wrapped in brown paper. It looks like a letter; Ultear raises an eyebrow as she takes it from her lover.

“Open it!” Mira encourages, a little shyly. Ultear grins up at her and pulls at the twine that binds the package together, allowing it to unwrap in her hands –

She gasps at what’s inside, her breaths coming shallow and quick. It’s a drawing; an incredibly realistic, lifelike drawing of two women standing together on a boat, too close to be mere friends. The seas churn around them tempestuously, yet the women have eyes for nothing but each other, gazing lovingly at one another.

The women, _who are Ultear and Mirajane themselves._

“A little something to remember me by,” Mira says quietly as Ultear looks first at the picture, then back at her lover. “I had a friend draw it. That’s why I wanted to go to the beach with you; so he could get your likeness down properly from the shadows. A parting gift, so you won’t forget me on the high seas.”

“I-” Ultear can barely breathe, stunned by the beauty and tender thought in the gift. “Oh, Mira…”

“I hope you like it,” Mirajane whispers.

Ultear looks up at her incredulously, an amazed smile pulling her lips upward.

“Like it? I _love_ it. Oh, you wonderful woman-!” She surges forward, unable to resist any longer, and draws Mirajane into a soft kiss that holds all the love in the world. They pull apart too soon and linger in each other’s embrace for a precious few seconds, the silence between them worth more than a million words.

Finally, Mirajane extricates herself from the hug and steps back; Ultear nods one last time, doing her best to commit to memory the sight of her lover smiling and waving as she walks backwards onto her ship. 

The first port they stop at, she has the portrait framed and placed on her desk. Every morning and night at sea, she takes a few minutes to bring the drawing to her lips and whisper her thoughts to Mirajane.

It’s the best gift she has ever received, second only to Mirajane herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make a blob happy~


End file.
